1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a fold and tilt mechanism operatively coupled between a seat back and a seat cushion of the seat assembly for moving the seat assembly between a seating position, a folded position with the seat back pivoted against the seat cushion and an upright tilted position with the seat cushion pivoted forwardly and generally upright and the seat back pivoted about the seat cushion to an upright position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle cabin. Seat assemblies include a generally horizontal seat cushion and a generally upright seat back for supporting the back of an occupant seated upon the seat cushion. Typically, a recliner assembly is operatively coupled between the seat cushion and the seat back for allowing selectively lockable and pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions and a folded position forwardly overlying the seat cushion.
Seat assemblies also commonly include a floor latch mechanism or riser assembly that allow the seat assembly to be latched or removed from the vehicle. Additionally, the riser assembly may provide pivotal movement of the seat assembly between a seating position and a forwardly tumbled position with the seat back in the folded position against the seat cushion and the seat cushion tilted in a generally upright position to provide additional storage space behind the seat assembly within the vehicle. An example of such a riser assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,619B1, which issued to Pesta et al. on May 8, 2001. However, such riser assemblies require space to accommodate the motion of the seat assembly between the seating and forwardly stowed positions while the seat back is in the folded position against the seat cushion.
It remains desirable to provide a seat assembly that is movable between the seating position and a stowed position that minimizes the space required to accommodate the pivotal movement of the seat assembly between the seating and stowed positions. It remains further desirable to provide a simple lock or latch mechanism that allows selective latching of the seat assembly to the vehicle while in the seating position.